Sonic Squad: A New Era Is Born
by Coleiosis
Summary: The first story in an all-new series! Mario and Sonic are finally making peace between their rivalry. But the evil dinosaur Bowser has other plans as he tries to obtain the Rock, a piece of a meteorite that brought humans to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Knuckles must stop Bowser in his mysterious and diabolical plot!


Sonic Squad: A New Era is Born

Written and edited by Cole Bezotte

CELEBRATING COLEIOSIS' 30TH FANFICTION STORY!

**Note: this is an original story written in late 2011. Now I have edited it to be more fitting. Enjoy!**

It was early morning. A big fleet of pirate ship-like ships came slowly floating throughout space (outer space that is). On each ship held a flag with a monstrous face sewed on it, the face of the remaining dinosaur: Bowser! Yes, Bowser. The most feared super-villain of all time. But how did he finally make it out of the Mushroom Kingdom? Well, he will tell it to those who dare ask him. Right now, Bowser piloted one of the "pirate ships" heading to Brooklyn, New York: home place of the Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi. He was heading there in search of revenge on them.

A beeping sound was heard through the ears of the dinosaur as he came over to his computer and held onto the button and responded to the beeping

"What do you want, Dr. E?" Bowser replied to the alarm that called him.

"Listen here: I don't want to interrupt your plan to destroy your two enemy plumbers, but I want to know how you were able to break out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Did you find a secret from Princess Peach?" responded the man on the computer who Bowser referred to as "Dr. E."

"If you want to know, you have to listen close and hard. I was able to take the Rock from Peach's partner Daisy and used it to go through the entryway to the real dimension. Unfortunately, Daisy followed me, so I'm going to have more trouble on my head." Bowser answered.

"Thank you for telling me, but what is this Rock you are talking about?" asked Dr. E.

"In the other dimension, the evolutionary dimension, only dinosaurs were walking the Mushroom Land many years ago. Until then, a meteorite struck bringing mammals and making the real dimension and the evolutionary dimension parallel. But a piece of the meteorite was chipped off and has gone missing for many years. Once the rock is inserted into the hole that's at the entryway of the Mushroom Kingdom, both dimensions will merge together. And that's exactly what my life's goal is!" Bowser explained, as Dr. E. grew bored.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! Listen, I'm on a busy schedule, so I'll talk to you later. I gotta go!" said Dr. E. as he hung up.

Bowser turned away from his computer and stared into space, ready to destroy Mario and Luigi and bring justice to mankind.

I am sorry to say that Mario and Luigi are no longer in the Mushroom Land and that they are back in Brooklyn, New York. Their plumbing shop has finally been open again and the Mario Brothers are back in business. Inside the plumbing shop, Mario and Luigi were just doing their usual: Mario at his desk doing the main paperwork and answering the phone when it rings, and Luigi on the couch watching the talk show "The Miraculous World" and eating nuts.

The telephone rang at Mario's desk and he answered it again.

"Hello! Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop! 'You clog 'em, we clear 'em!'"

After a while, Mario came into the living room where Luigi was, carrying a grumpy look on his face. He had just received word that his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog was now in Brooklyn along with his other friends.

"Our rival is just making our day worse! Why can't he just handle the adult life he's now facing?" Mario exclaimed as he waves his arms in the air with anger.

"What rival? Bowser?" Luigi asked him.

"No. It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The most pathetic Olympics competitor that I know. Even his friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and all his other friends are just lame." Mario replied. For he remembered competing against his rivals in all the Olympic challenges along with his other enemies Wario, Waluigi, and the man Bowser referred to as "Dr. E".

Luigi stood up on the couch and replied back, "I think I know what you are saying. Back then, Sonic valued freedom and prosperity according to his own rules, and when he is in action he's focused like a hedgehog possessed. Man, do I get annoyed with his personality! It's stupid!"

"And besides, it's been said that Sonic and his little buddies are heading toward us and that they might try to kill us!" Mario again waved his arms in the air.

"I wish I would do something and make peace between us and them. It would be so nice if we could just not be rivals but regular people that meet once in a while. That would settle them down." Luigi stared into space as he gave Mario his response.

"Luigi! Are you out of your mind?! That has got to be the most stupidest idea I have ever heard in my entire life! Why would you want to make peace and make the rivalry stop?" Mario yelled at him in anger.

Luigi stood up and protested: "I don't want an era that has heroes against heroes. That is the worst type of conflict in history!"

Mario slapped his hand against his face. "In your opinion. If there is more to your saying, I don't want to hear it."

A pause occurred. Fifteen seconds of silence passed by.

"Okay, fine. But you better not fail to make it happen, Luigi." Mario finally agreed.

"Good. I hope Sonic doesn't even say a word about the Chaos Emeralds!" Luigi said back.

On the other side of town, everyone was clapping and cheering because of what was there. Mario and Luigi went outside to that place to see what was going on. Then they spotted two animal-like ears peaking out of the cheering crowd and two red shoes with white strips were showing with what looked like two blue legs pointing out of them. Those were not the typical shoes that regular people wear. So Mario and Luigi had to push through the crowd to find out what the people were cheering at until they finally came onto it. It was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Luigi's plan was about to be put in place.

Sonic finally noticed the two as he walked towards them. "What are you chaps doing here in front of me?" he wondered out loud at them.

"Luigi here has a request for you and your little buddies." Mario replied as he bumped Luigi with his elbow.

"Fine then. I'm all ears, Luigi." Luigi couldn't believe his own ears. Sonic was listening to his heart's desire and wanted to hear all about it.

"Okay then. I don't mean to be so nervous, but you should know that the worst conflict ever known would be heroes fighting against heroes. So I just want to not have to fight with you anymore and that we should just have peace between each other." There. Luigi said his offer. Nothing else.

But Sonic didn't know he was serious. He had a confused emotion on his face. All he said back was: "This is a joke, right? Or are you really wanting to give up on this?"

Luigi almost felt heartbroken, but that did not mean that he was going to give up. "I just felt like heroes fighting each other is not pleasant for me. It's like brothers and sisters not getting along. Although neither of us are evil, so I don't see the reason why we should be doing this. What do you say?" Luigi posted his reason.

Sonic wondered more about it. "Does that include my friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the rest of us?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I feel the same way about this too. At first, I thought you both were trying to have the fame I was supposed to be getting. But since people like all of us, I feel like doing what you want to do."

"So you're going along with me?" Luigi again couldn't believe his ears and he couldn't believe that Sonic would go along with his heart's desire.

"I accept!" Sonic said cheerfully.

Then the crowd cheered again because of this. The era was over, and everyone was happy.

But Bowser was not. In fact, he got angrier at the time because he watched the whole thing on his computer and he was not impressed. So he ripped his computer out of his desk and threw it against the wall (Bowser was behind Mario Brothers Plumbing Shop spying on the three good guys, and I know that it's strange that Bowser has a desk behind the shop). But then something happened. Since the computer was ripped out and malfunctioning, it started to cause super transportation, bringing two people from a different place. Bowser guessed that place was the Mushroom Land because of the two people that were brought in from the computer's malfunctioning were Knuckles and Wario.

Knuckles looked around in confusion. "It is strange that an old rival of mine, Bowser, is standing right in front of me."

Bowser's eyes began to widen in astonishment. "Knuckles! Can we talk this over? I can explain everything. And what the hey are you doing here?" Bowser pointed at Wario with one of the fingers on his little hands with nail-sharp fingernails.

"That's for you to explain, grease-face!" Wario replied. "I suppose you are the one who brought me here in the first place! I've been looking for your friend Doctor E. because I wanted to join him in his powerful forces. But I'll stick around with you for now; things are going to get pretty crazy unless I find that scientist."

"Fine! But don't go thinking that you can have somewhat high authority over ANYTHING!" Then he pointed towards Knuckles. "And as for you, you are not needed to be here. Be gone! And you ever find those pesky plumbers and the helpless hedgehog, fine! But don't you ever think about coming back here!"

But it turns out that Bowser was yelling at Knuckles so loud that Mario, Luigi, and Sonic heard him all the way from the other side of town. So the three good guys rushed over to where they heard the yelling and finally found Bowser, with Wario and Knuckles!

Mario didn't want to know how Knuckles and Wario got here, but he could tell that "Koopa Stoopa" (an old nickname Mario and his friends used to call him) was up to no good. "What are you up to, 'lizard breath'?"

"It's not what you think; it's just all an accident. But I have good news for you: I took the liberty of having Dr. E fix one of the giant mechanical vehicles (Dr. E. only creates mechanical things in his robot factory) that my son (Bowser Junior. I know, it's a ridiculous name) made years ago." Bowser replied.

Then, a mysterious earthquake caused the ground to shake. The street started crumbling and falling to pieces, and out came a giant gray robot with a small control platform, many holes for big bullets to shoot out of, and four huge legs walking like other spider-like vehicles and robots.

Bowser lifted his arms in the air and shouted as loud as everyone can hear: "Behold! My son's next-best creation: Megaleg! Come Megaleg and crush them all 'til they're dead!" He didn't do anything else after that. He just sat down and watched Megaleg try to destroy the good guys.

Megaleg fired the first set of available bullets. The bullets (they are called Bullet Bills, by the way) were huge and had a pair of eyes on each one, also having arms, they never dropped to the ground, and they were filled with rocket power. Whenever they saw an enemy, they got attracted to it and follow it until they could follow it no more. It was easy for Knuckles to deflect them with his spiky fists and used his warrior tactics to try to attack, but so far, no luck.

In fact the other three were using a lot of tactics they had done in the past together as a team. Mario did well at kicking techniques; Luigi's agility helped him survive with tricks, flips, and dips. And for Sonic, his super speed and flexibility made it easy for him to survive the Bullet Bills. After three minutes, Knuckles unattached one of the spikes on his glove, aimed for the main control panel on Megaleg's small head, and shot the spike at the self-destruct button. The small head began to steam out smoke until it finally came to the final result: it exploded into bits. And the four heroes gained their victory.

But Bowser didn't give up yet. He called for his car called the "Koopa King" and it automatically sped over to where they were. He and Wario hopped in and drove off, retreating. "WE'LL GET YOU LOSERS!" Bowser shouted out of anger.

The same crowd that was cheering earlier came and cheered again, including Tails, Amy, and Daisy (if you remember about what Bowser said at the beginning of this story, it's that she was chasing after him when he got the Rock at went to the real world). As the four heroes smiled with happiness, Luigi knew it was a good idea to make peace between him and Sonic. And a good idea it was.


End file.
